Olmak
by zog the angry chipmunk
Summary: As Takanuva enters Dark Mirror, someone else leaves.  My first story
1. Chapter 1

**My first story.**

**I don't own Bionicle or any related trademarks, and am too lazy to sue for use of Xeon.**

Dark Mirror dimension.

Xeon, Toa of magnetism, sat in his cell and looked around at the four stone walls, then down at his lean blue frame to the floor. He had disguised himself as a Toa of Water to hide his true identity and powers, even getting his mask in the shape of a Kaukau Nuva.

As one of the biggest open opponents to Tuyet's rule, he had been thrown down here, where he couldn't hurt anything. He was a master of magnetism and ex-leader of a resistance group, so he was a major threat to Tuyet's rule.

X

The surface

Takanuva tumbled out of a hole in space, an interdimensional portal. He looked around…

X

Xeon's cell

The Toa of Magnetism stared at the vortex in his cell. He triggered his Ivax, Mask of Information, which allowed him to get information on anything he looked at, and discovered it was a 'counterbalance portal'. Theoretically, it appeared whenever another portal dumped a being in the wrong dimension. He tried to get away, but could only go so far in his small cell. As he was sucked in, he wondered where he would land, then blacked out.

X

Metru Nui Archives, normal universe

"What do you think happened to him, Helryx?" asked Krakua. The two Toa, plus Brutaka, were studying what looked like a Toa of Water who had fallen out of a portal earlier. The being had a Kaukau Nuva-shaped Mask, two Scissor Staffs attached to his arms, and blue armor. "I don't know, but it looks like a portal of some sort." said Helryx. Suddenly, the being twitched and abruptly sat up. He gave the Toa a glance and put his hands in the air.

"Who are you?" asked the Water Toa. Xeon looked at them and put his hands down. They apparently didn't recognize him, and they had made no hostile moves. "Xeon, Toa of Magnetism." said Xeon. "Why are you here, and where did you come from?" asked the Toa of Sonics. "I don't know why I'm here, but I think I was brought here by him." responded Xeon, pointing at Brutaka and his Olmak. "And who are you?" he continued, looking at the Water Toa again. "I am Helryx, and this is Krakua and Brutaka." Helryx replied.

"So… where am I?" asked Xeon. "Metru Nui Archives." replied Helryx. "If you want information, visit the upper levels. Oh, and don't let anyone see you. No-one can know that we're here or that we possess an Olmak."

X

The upper levels of the Archives, 30 minutes later

Xeon was amazed at how different this Metru Nui was from his home. The events that had led to his creation and his becoming a Toa had never occurred. Tuyet was missing and presumed dead. And most importantly, Makuta Teridax had struck down Mata Nui. Xeon turned to Helryx."Is there some way I can help?" "No," said Helryx,"the Toa are in Karda Nui.""I don't have to work with them, is there anything I can help your team with?" "There is one thing," said Helryx.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! Chapter 2! Yay me! **

**Don't read if you haven't been keeping up. You'd be surprised how many people don't know anything after the **_**Mask of Light**_** movie.**

Near Destral

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Xeon. He, Brutaka, Helryx, and a number of other beings were approaching Destral, the Makuta's base. "It probably isn't," said Helryx,"but it's the best we have, so shut up already." "We're here." Trinuma said quietly. "We need to take out the guards before they sound the alarm. Krakua will block their shouts, but they probably have other means of communication. Xeon, you and Axonn will keep the Rahkshi off us." "Great." answered Xeon. "I'm working with a being I don't even know, fighting the second most powerful creatures on this island. Why don't I just do it blindfolded as well?" "Shut up," repeated Helryx.

X

Destral outer gates

Xeon looked around in a panic. Axonn was down, ambushed by a group of invisible Rahkshi. The rest of the OoMN agents were dealing with guards. A group of Exo-Toa was headed his way. Worst of all, a Makuta had been alerted and was approaching his position. Xeon grabbed the nearest Rahkshi's staff and hit it over the head with it, stunning the Krataa. Hurling the staff, he disabled another, while lifting a third with magnetism and using it as a bowling ball against a number of others. Catching a third charging him, he used magnetism to control it, having it battle another while its Krataa protested. Taking a blow to the back, he turned to see the Exo-Toa approaching and the other agents still occupied. He sighed. It was going to be one of those days.

X

Five minutes later

Xeon looked at the destroyed bits of armor around him. He had used magnetism to explode the Exo-Toa and batter the Rahkshi. Once that was gone, he had used the Destral flags to attack those who were left. Now his opponent was an orange Makuta wearing a Mask of Telekinesis. "So…" hissed the Makuta,"There are still Toa of Magnetism. I thought we destroyed you all. I'll just have to destroy you… painfully. Prepare to die, Toa." "Wow, do you talk a lot," answered Xeon. The Makuta began hurling Rahkshi bits at him using the mask. Xeon responded by hurling the Makuta through a wall, then ripping the Mask of Telekinesis off the Makuta and crushing it underfoot. Of course, this made the Makuta angry. Xeon smiled as his opponent charged him, and grabbed the Makuta's shoulders with his Scissor Staffs, flipping his opponent over. While the Makuta was stunned, Xeon began adding metal pieces until his opponent was unable to move. He then picked up the immobilized Makuta and used it to knock down some guard towers.

"You're lucky he didn't use his powers," said Helryx. "Hate to have lost you." "If I hadn't had to go alone, it wouldn't have been as risky." complained the battered Toa of Magnetism. "We need to go in," Interrupted Jerbraz, an invisible agent. Xeon gave the imposing fortress one look and said, "This has fun written all over it." "Didn't I tell you to shut up?" replied Helryx irritably. "Twice," answered Xeon with a smile.

X

About fourteen hours of battle later

Xeon hurled the Rahkshi high in the air, and then slammed it back down with a sickening crack. "That's the last of them," he called to Helryx, who was investigating the fortress. "That was fun." commented a Ko-Matoran called Mazeka. "Let's never, _ever_ do it again." Xeon looked around. The group was back on the beach, where the last fight had taken place. "It's weird, fighting Rahkshi for a change." commented Xeon. He had already told Helryx about his dimension. "Oh, by the way, you can go." Said Helryx. "And if you tell _anyone_ about our group, you will be killed." "Wow, you are so nice." replied Xeon, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

X

Metru Nui, a day later

"Come in," called one of the Turaga. Xeon walked in and sat down. "Why did you want to talk to us?" asked Nokama. Xeon had spread the rumor about himself that he was from a southern island, and had left when a new Toa team arrived. "I want to take up residence here." said Xeon. "I am fine with helping the Matoran in return for housing." "Fine, but a Toa Mahri will watch you." said Dume. "Oh, and talk to Hewkii about housing. He's a Toa of Stone, you'll find him in Po-Metru." "Thank you, Turaga." Xeon said. He walked off before they could ask more questions.

X

Po-Metru

"Who are you?" asked Hewkii. "It is not your concern. I need a living space." replied Xeon. Hewkii used his Stone power on a boulder, reshaping it into a house. "I didn't know I could do that," Hewkii noted with surprise. Turning to Xeon, he said, "Now, who are you?" Xeon smiled. This was going to be fun. "I'm an evil alien from a distant planet, bent on conquest." Xeon answered sarcastically. "Ha. Ha-ha, and again, ha." said Hewkii. "How do I carry this?" asked Xeon. "Tell me who you are, and I'll help." answered Hewkii. "Fine. I'm a Toa of Magnetism from a southern island." Xeon said. "Good." said Hewkii. He triggered his Mask of Gravity and pushed the boulder. "Thank you." said Xeon.

Hewkii, however, was looking into the distance. "What is it?" asked Xeon. "A Matoran. In a hurry." Xeon looked around, finally spotting the Matoran directly behind him. Triggering his Magnetism powers, he dragged the Matoran at high speed towards them. Recovering from his confusion, the Matoran said, "Hewkii, the Ko-Matoran have spotted aircraft out at sea. They're headed for Metru Nui. And they're being piloted by the Toa Nuva!" Xeon smiled. This meant Mata Nui had been awakened.

X

An hour later

Xeon watched the aircraft land. Beside him, the Toa of Water guarding him, called Hahli, watched as well. The Toa landed and were brought to Dume. After they had greeted the Matoran, Xeon found them alone. "I know you don't know me, but I need to talk to you. You know Helryx?" "Yes," answered Tahu. "She thought it would be good if I met you. I'm Xeon, Toa of Magnetism." "So?" asked Kopaka. Xeon shrugged and said, "Just thought you might want to know. Good luck at your celebration."

X

After the celebration

Xeon stared at the Mask of Shadows in the sky. This was very bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember, you have to be caught up to get it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character except Xeon, blah-de-blah.**

Xia

Xeon dodged the energy blast, watching the spot he'd been in be incinerated. Swiveling, he blasted the Exo-Toa off its perch on the cliff. It had only been about a week since Teridax's taking over the universe, and Xeon had already nearly died about twelve times. He shattered another Exo-Toa, then threw a third into and through a wall. Snatching an experimental weapon off the ground, he fired a blast of green electricity at a Rahkshi, blowing it to bits. He hurled the weapon at a group of Vizorak just as it exploded. He sprinted for a boat, blasting another of the seemingly infinite enemies. "I got it, Helryx, but the Brotherhood were sore losers. Well, they're just losers. What does it do, exactly?" "None of your business, just give it to Trinuma." The nine-foot being was in the boat with Xeon, waiting. Xeon handed him the package, then jumped to a flanking BoM (Brotherhood of Makuta) ship. After removing the Vizorak on board, he steered away from Trinuma's ship and headed for Metru Nui.

X

Metru Nui

Kopaka blasted the Rahkshi with ice and sliced another with his bayonet. Knocking down another, he remembered a year ago, when he couldn't defeat even one. He was standing near the Coliseum with the other Toa Nuva. They had agreed to meet up to plan, but Teridax had sent Rahkshi after them. They were currently driving the last of the attack force away. A Rahkshi of cold resistance jumped at him, forcing him backwards. He prepared to be stabbed, but the Rahkshi abruptly exploded, as did the other attackers. A blue Toa that Kopaka thought was familiar stepped out of the mist. "Hello," said Xeon.

X

Inside the Coliseum

"We need a way to bring down Teridax." said Tahu, looking grim. "I agree. Fighting the Rahkshi will only get us so far, while Teridax rules the universe, and the Makuta's minions far outnumber us." agreed Pohatu."Yes," said Kopaka, "'and we at least need a way to protect the Matoran while we plan." "Actually, I should be able to help with both." Xeon spoke up. "But, I need to be included in your team, so decide now if you trust me or not." Tahu looked up. "Are you saying there isn't a reason to trust you? And what is your plan to stop Teridax?" "You have every reason to trust me, I'm just warning you. As for my plan, we just have to get Helryx to the command center, directly below the Coliseum. She should be able to take control of the robot." "Sooo… the plan is to rely on_ one_ Toa, who may not even be trustworthy, get her_ under _the Coliseum, and hope Teridax won't squish her flat before she does anything?" asked a clearly suspicious Tahu. "Shut up, Tahu, and let him talk," growled Kopaka. "Why? And who made you leader?" Tahu snarled back. A moment later, they were both pinned to walls on opposite sides of the room. "Stuff it, both of you, and listen! Yes, that's the plan. As for the Rahkshi, that's a bit easier." said Xeon. "Here's how…"

X

Later, a portal on Teridax's foot

"Everything in place. This was a good idea, Xeon." "Thank you." answered the Toa of Magnetism. The plan was simple enough. Tahu, Takanuva, Lewa and Onua would cause as much havoc as possible on the upper levels, while Xeon, Gali, Pohatu, and Kopaka would trap the Rahkshi. The hope was that Teridax would be too distracted by Tahu's team to notice Kopaka's. If it worked, the Matoran would survive long enough for Helryx to shut down Teridax. There were problems, of course. Kopaka's team would have to deal with the dozens of Rahkshi who escaped the trap, and some of the Rahkshi might be too powerful. Tahu's team would be in incredible danger. There might be reinforcements for the Rahkshi. Xeon, however, was fairly sure that they could handle most of the danger.

"Here they come," reported Kopaka. Xeon could see them. Hundreds of yellow Rahkshi mixed with a few others, stormed down the hall that led to the portal. Xeon gave the signal, and Gali and Pohatu dropped behind the Rahkshi and began creating a wall of solid light, mixed with light spheres. Xeon, meanwhile, had to stay behind until the last second to close the door, pinning the Rahkshi. If he couldn't, Kopaka would fly in and close it. The army of Rahkshi rushed in and almost immediately saw Xeon. Charging at him, they didn't even notice the light wall. As the lead Rahkshi was almost on him, Xeon jumped, magnetizing off of the floor. 'Flying' over the Rahkshi, he slammed the door shut, trapping all but a few yellow ones. The yellow ones, shorter than the rest, turned and saw Xeon pass through the light wall. They followed, undamaged by the light. "That isn't good," thought Xeon.

X

About twelve hours later

"Success?" asked Takanuva. "And then some. Only a handful escaped the trap, and we dealt with them." said Xeon. "But something you should know about the short, yellow ones; they're light resistant. Teridax improved them." "Great. Like they needed improving," answered Takanuva. "Helryx is in the control room. With luck, she'll be able to take over Mata Nui's body drive out Teridax." reported Tahu. "Good," replied Xeon. "Well done, everyone." Xeon looked like he was going to say something else, but stopped. The Toa felt a crashing sensation that could only mean one thing. "Teridax has landed," said Onua.


	4. Chapter 4

**New feature to celebrate the final chapter! See my custom model of Xeon here: .**

**In case the last three chapters told you nothing, you have to stay informed. **_**Mask of Light**_** wasn't the only series **_**ever**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Xeon as a Toa of Magnetism… **_**for now**_**.**

Xeon jumped. There was no time to wonder if the ground below contained enough metal for him to hover; the head he had jumped off of was going to be hit by a small planet shortly, and he didn't want to be in it either when the planet struck, or the giant collapsed. He was falling an impossible distance, the tips of huge mountains miles below.

X

Bara Magna, the battleground

Ackar didn't have time to look at the object falling from Teridax's face. It was all he could do to keep the Skrall group at bay, since Teridax had given them powers. He did notice, however, that the object was… _levitating_? He spun to deflect an attack from a Skakdi, but it was frozen. All of them were. The object landed a short distance away, revealing itself to be a tall blue figure with long arms that ended in scissors.

X

Object landing site

Xeon stood up and breathed a sigh of relief. He could levitate on this planet after all, and he had stopped a group of Teridax's minions from defeating a Toa of Fire. He could see Tahu come out of the body, but the Rahkshi were already out of the trap. Takanuva was, predictably, not having much luck. Tahu was now shrinking, and gold bits were flying toward him. Teridax, still unaware of the moon now visible behind him, blasted the bits. Xeon activated his Ivax, pulling information about the bits. The bits were golden armor that contained great power. Using his power, he overcame part of Teridax's and sent half the armor flying toward the Toa and 'Glatorian' (his Ivax told him), including one that went straight back down to Tahu. Xeon rushed off, planning to take down the rest of Makuta's minions.

X

Another landing site

"Initiate," said the robot. It was tall, silver, heavily armored, and carried almost every weapon imaginable, from a simple sword to twin Midak launchers and even twin lasers mounted where an organic would have eyes. Its mission, which Teridax had programmed into it, was to enter the robot Mata Nui controlled and shut him down from inside. Flipping the Midaks, it used them as rockets and flew across the desert towards the robot.

Xeon saw the giant heading towards Mata Nui and used magnetism to catch up to it. Pulling alongside it, Xeon smashed both Scissor Staffs into its 'face', which looked like a Toa's without a mask. It turned the head toward him and, without warning, lasers shot from the eyes. Xeon was knocked back, but kept pace. He grabbed the enemy by its armor and stopped it cold. It landed an immediately started slashing at Xeon with its sword. Xeon jumped back, but the being threw the sword before Xeon could react. Xeon cried out as the blade touched his tissue. He ripped it out and started going after his opponent with his staffs. The robot retaliated by blasting Xeon, and then charging at him when he tried to regain his footing. Xeon stumbled back, pinned. The robot punched his face and walked off.

Big mistake. Xeon grabbed the sword and hurled it with magnetism right through the robot. It swiveled, sparks leaping from the wound. Abruptly, it rocketed into the air then landed behind Xeon. It threw a punch. Xeon flipped gracefully over the robot and pinned its arms with Scissor Staffs, knocking it over. With a quick motion, he ripped one hand off his opponent. The robot flipped up the Midaks, blasting Xeon in the chest and sending him flying. He rolled and magnetically slammed the robot, then began smashing anything that looked important. The robot activated its lasers, but Xeon knocked its head to the side.

Finding a weak point, he ripped off both Midaks and began firing with them. The robot retaliated with its Zamor launcher, cancelling out the blasts. Xeon jumped forward without warning, smashing both staffs into the robot. Prying open the hole, Xeon began to rip the robot apart magnetically. It blasted at him, but the projectiles were deflected magnetically. Xeon growled as another blade stabbed him, but kept up the attack. With a burst of sparks, the robot fell in two pieces, deactivated.

X

After Teridax's defeat

After Xeon finished explaining his absence during the battle, he went back towards Teridax's body, the Matoran universe, and refused to explain why.


End file.
